Tuỳ bút tình báo (1)
Plot Nguyễn Anh Dũng, người thầy, và người đồng nghiệp hai mang của tôi Một thanh niên trẻ được tuyển mộ vào một tổ chức đặc biệt với mục đích cải tạo thế giới, từ đó cậu đã phải đối mặt một bi kịch gia đình, và cũng đồng thời trở thành mục tiêu săn đuổi của các cơ quan tình báo thù địch. Timeline Nguyễn Anh Dũng Into the darkness ???? (missing missions) Phương Thảo: Người tình không tuổi Nguyễn Hào: Gián điệp mạng Agent N: 3 short stories World of Order (documentary) Phạm Thanh Hoà Hijack The recruit The vigilante game ???? (James in Val Verde and other country) Agent from Val Verde Dang Thi Hanh The simulation game: Manipulation (Remade) (James: The destroyer ?) Rescue Sophie Dee (James meet Sophie Dee after James: The destroyer) The simulation game 2: Anarchy ??? (Susan's identity is disclosed, James isolated himself in the Mexican-American border and lives with Camila) Jack in china Being Sophie Dee Hacker 76: Erotic story Thanh Xuan: Mata Hari Emma Stone và bé Huyền: Ban Đảo vụ Year 14: The story Into the darkness Bối cảnh: Xảy ra sau truyện Nguyễn Anh Dũng James nhận nhiệm vụ đến Hanoi đế tiếp xúc với một nhân vật cực kì bí mật và theo lệnh của tổ chức thì James phải bảo vệ người này đồng thời phải làm theo tất cả mọi yêu cầu của nhân vật này. Trước đó, James đã được thông tin rằng bắt buộc phải hoạt động hoàn toàn vô tuyến trong nhiệm vụ lần này vì hiện tại tất cả mọi liên lạc không dây và có dây ở Vietnam đều đã bị Sở Mật Vụ và FSB nghe được. James hoạt động dưới danh tính của nhóm Đường Mới của phòng II Pháp. James sau đó biết được thông tin rằng Thanh Xuân hiện đang làm việc cho Bosch và đã bị MI6 cưỡng bức phải cung cấp thông tin vì MI6 biết được nàng là người yêu của James trước đó. Thanh Xuân tiết lộ một âm mưu lây nhiễm virus máy tính để phá hoại toàn bộ hệ thống mạng công nghiệp và hệ thống điện của Vietnam từ một cơ quan tình báo Tây Phương bí mật. James sau đó được thông tin rằng nhân vật bí ẩn mà chàng cần tiếp xúc là một cô gái rất xinh đẹp làm việc trong toà đại sứ quán và là nhân viên của Illuminati. Cô gái cần trao cho James toàn bộ thông tin mà cơ sở tình báo trong toà đại sứ đã thu thập được về vụ tấn công hệ thống mạng công nghiệp bằng virus và yêu cầu được Illuminati trả lương. Kết thúc: Mai Lan ở lại Vietnam để trực tiếp tổ chức lực lượng cho Illuminati trước những biến động chính trị có thể xảy ra. Thanh Xuân nói lời chia tay James và nói rằng nàng chỉ còn cách là phải tiếp tục làm gián điệp cho MI6 nếu như không muốn bị thủ tiêu. James ngồi trên chuyến bay bí mật rời Vietnam và chần chừ trước quyết định phải giải phẫu thẩm mỹ để thay đổi khuôn mặt. World of Order In progress Thanh Xuan: Mata Hari Idea: Fake James, deep fake Sau cái chết của Thanh Xuân và những biến cố với Camila trong Jack in China, James bị kẹt lại ở Trung Quốc 6 tháng do hệ thống an ninh nghiêm ngặt và tìm cách điều tra về danh tính của Xuân Mai nhưng thất bại. Trong quá trình điều tra và móc nối với lực lượng của Illuminati và các lực lượng khác đang chuẩn bị giải phóng Trung Quốc, James phát hiện được rất nhiều cơ sở bí mật của chính phủ Trung Quốc để nhân bản người vô tính với quy mô rất lớn và những hệ thống máy tính khổng lồ để vận hành mạng lưới deep fake nhằm thao túng truyền thông toàn cầu. James gặp lại Tố Thư, nàng giờ đây đã là người bí mật điều hành cơ sở Illuminati tại Trung Quốc. Nàng hiện tại là vợ của doanh nhân người Việt cực kì giàu có làm ăn tại Trung Quốc, Tố Thư cũng dùng một công nghệ cloning (như trong Altered Carbon) đặc biệt để có thể vừa ở Trung Quốc, vừa ở Vietnam và không gây sự nghi ngờ để có thể điều hành tổ chức.Tố Thư nói rằng đã trở nên chán ghét thực tại xã hội và nhìn thấy thế giới đang đứng bên bờ vực của sự diệt vong nên quyết định từ bỏ cuộc sống mộng mơ của một nàng ca sĩ và cố hết sức mình để hoạt động cho Illuminati nhằm cứu nguy nhân loại. Cơ sở Illuminati sau đó bị tấn công và Tố Thư cũng bị giết chết. James tiếp tục trốn chạy và ngay sau đó nhận được thông tin trên báo chí rằng Sophie Dee đã bị sát hại một cách bí ẩn tại nhà riêng, James phối kiểm nguồn tin với thông tin mà chàng cố đánh cắp được từ BND thì cũng nhận được tài liệu tương tự rằng BND công nhân là họ đã sát hại Sophie Dee, tức Susan, cùng con trai của nàng. James vẫn không tin và liên lạc với Michael thì nhận được thông tin tương tự. James trở nên đau khổ tột cùng vì cái chết của những người phụ nữ xinh đẹp quanh chàng. Chàng lưu lạc đến vùng biên giới Nga-Mông Cổ và quyết định sống ẩn dật tại một ngôi chùa ở gần đó nhưng không xuống tóc đi tu. Chàng sống ẩn dật được 6 tháng thì Eva, người giờ đây đã chính thức làm việc cho Illuminati tìm được chàng và quyết đến gặp chàng để đưa chàng về. Trong suốt giai đoạn 6 tháng, James luôn bị dằn vặt vì cái chết của Susan, con trai của chàng và cả Sophie Dee cùng những người phụ nữ khác đã ở bên chàng nên luôn gặp ác mộng về việc đó. James nghe lời Eva thuyết phục và quyết định trở về. Timeline tiếp tục với bối cảnh Being Sophie Dee, do James luôn đau khổ vì cái chết của Susan và Sophie Dee. Eva nói với chàng rằng nàng cũng không tin rằng Susan đã bị hạ sát và thuyết phục chàng hãy tiếp tục điều tra. James tiếp tục cuộc điều tra và phát hiện vụ việc có những mối liên hệ đến nàng Thanh Xuân đã chết. Theo đó, sau Into the darkness, phía BND đã bí mật theo dõi mọi hành động của nàng, khi là một kĩ sư làm việc cho Bosch. Nguyễn Hào, một nhân vật bí ẩn khác với tham vọng lãnh đạo hệ thống gián điệp mạng của Vietnam xuất hiện. BND và MI6 cho rằng Nguyễn Hào là nhân vật tam trùng khi làm việc cho cả Sở Mật Vụ, MSS và FSB. Nguyễn Hào làm việc cho Cty Hoàng Cơ Minh với mục đích tạo vỏ bọc và bí mật chỉ đạo các vụ tấn công mạng táo bạo, cùng với 1 kế hoạch là phải bắt cho bằng được James vì mọi cơ quan MI6, FSB, MSS, BND và Sở Mật Vụ đều tin rằng James sẽ trở lại Vietnam 1 lần nữa sau Into the darkness vì vai trò quan trọng của Vietnam trong cuộc chiến gián điệp mạng. Các cơ quan đó cũng ước tính được rằng 99% James sẽ làm việc trong cty Hoàng Cơ Minh vì kiến thức và khả năng của James cực kì phù hợp với công ty này, công ty đang nổi lên là 1 nhà cung cấp dịch vụ Internet uy tín và đồng thời cũng là nơi Nguyễn Hào đang làm việc. Với lực lượng hùng hậu dưới quyền của Nguyễn Hào, các cơ quan tình báo đều tin rằng James sẽ khó thoát khi chui đầu vào rọ. Nhưng MI6 muốn thủ tiêu hoặc bắt cả Nguyễn Hào và James nên quyết định buộc Thanh Xuân phải đóng vai Mata Hari để làm người yêu Nguyễn Hào. MI6 cũng tính đến cả trường hợp rằng nếu James có bị người của Nguyễn Hào bắt thì Xuân sẽ giải thoát cho James vì tình yêu mù quáng mà nàng dành cho chàng. Trong Nguyễn Hào: Gián điệp mạng, James gặp lại Thanh Xuân giờ đây đã là vợ của Nguyễn Hào. Sau vụ này, nhóm gián điệp MI6 chỉ đạo Thanh Xuân bị BND giết toàn bộ và nàng bị BND bắt giữ. BND sau đó bán nàng cho Tình báo Trung Quốc vì phía Trung Quốc cũng biết được mối quan hệ giữa nàng với James từ những ngày đầu tiên khi chàng còn là sinh viên và đã có đụng chạm với FSB và gián điệp Trung Quốc từ những ngày đó. Nàng bị tình báo Trung Quốc giam giữ, và khai thác toàn bộ thông tin nàng biết về James và Nguyễn Hào đồng thời cũng trở thành vật thí nghiệm cho những dự án cloning. Trung Quốc cũng đầu tư 1 khoảng tiền rất lớn để tạo ra 1 con người y hệt như James. Cả Đức và Trung Quốc đang họp tác cho một kế hoạch rất lớn để làm thay đổi nhân loại với những chủng tộc mới. Tại phòng giam tại Trung Quốc, Thanh Xuân đã thành công liên lạc được với James và gọi chàng đến cứu... James thành công bước lên một tàu vũ trụ chứa đầy người nhân bản thế hệ mới của Đức. Chàng gặp một người phụ nữ giống y hệt Thanh Xuân với toàn bộ kí ức nàng có trước đó. Nàng nói rằng mình tên là Mata Hari và là một sát thủ máu lạnh rồi giao chiến với James để tìm cách giết chàng. Ở đoạn cuối, James phát hiện hàng trăm tàu vũ trụ khác nhau bay quanh quỹ đạo Trái Đất chở đầy người nhân bản đang được nuôi dưỡng. Toàn bộ các tàu này đều có kết nối Internet, đồng thời cũng là các trạm phát sóng rất đặc biệt. James cảm thấy hoang mang khi biết được rằng toàn bộ số tàu vũ trụ này đang chuẩn bị cho một cuộc chiến tranh huỷ diệt quy mô rất lớn sắp tới mà có thể quét sạch mọi nền văn mình trên Trái Đất. James đồng thời cũng bắt đầu đặc biệt chú ý đến một bộ phận đặc biệt mang tê Ban Đảo vụ trong các cơ quan tình báo, nơi mà những con người doppleganger bị bắt cóc để chuẩn bị cho những âm mưu về sau. Trên một trong các tàu vũ trụ gần đó, Susan và con trai với James đang buồn bã nhìn xuống Trái Đất. Nàng và cậu con trai không hề bị giết mà cả 2 bị BND bắt cóc cho một kế hoạch nhân bản và lai giống chủng tộc Aryan thượng đẳng. Rồi nàng Susan bước ra khỏi căn phòng đó và buồn bã nhìn xung quanh. Trước mặt nàng là hàng trăm ngàn người thuộc chủng tộc Aryan với tóc vàng, mắt xanh và cao lớn, đang ở trong những ống nghiệm khổng lồ. Emma Stone và bé Huyền: Ban Đảo vụ Emma Stone: actress and CIA sleeper agent Các truyện Emma Stone và bé Huyền: Ban Đảo vụ Nguyễn Anh Dũng, người thầy, và người đồng nghiệp hai mang của tôi Phương Thảo: Người tình không tuổi; Ngô Minh Triết: thật, giả Thanh Xuân và Mata Hari Nguyễn Hào, gián điệp mạng (?) Thể_loại:My book